Time is fleeting
by vampireluv
Summary: When all seems lost to Kagome Higurashi in the feudal era will she gain some sort of backbone? or splinter under the pressure.
1. Lost and Found

_Authors Note:_

_It has been quite some time since I have tried to write anything in general *since 2004*l. Being mainly a devourer of fanfictions of sesshomaru and kagome my intent here is to TRY and make something original out of a plot line. I deleted all my older works from (because a) I didn't remember them at all and b) they were horrid!) So hopefully I do come up with something fluid and eloquent that the dear readers of can enjoy. _

_Thanks so much_

_Vampireluv._

Do you know how long it takes an ill equipped person to scale a cliff? This is the sort of predicament that Kagome Higurashi has found herself in. And the answer to that question… is what SEEMS like years.

"How do I always get myself into these sorts of situations?" Her finger slipped just a bit on the crevasse she was trying to use as her hold. Tiny pebbles seemed to fall down into her shoes making her job even more taxing then it was. For you see…Kagome Higurashi was promptly left at the bottom of a ravine (that just so happens to be in feudal Japan) when her traveling companions got swept up into another battle against one of Naraku's incarnations.

Gripping harder Kagome was more determined than ever to scale this wall that seemed to come out of nowhere and get to her friends and join the battle. One step after another, she told herself. Just don't look down. Mantra repeat! Just don't look down! Her hand slipped again. Hanging by a thread that's what her life seemed like right now.

"Stupid rocks!" poking her lip out she exhaled with an exasperation that was only known to Kagome Higurashi when she was faced with something that was seemingly unachievable. This made her even more resolute in acheiving her goal. She then set about tackling the wall with the speed of a squirrel scaling a tree whilst being chased by a canine.

Not natural.

"Finally, I'm at the top! I don't see why I thought that was a challenge." Her eyes narrowed as she realized her friends were nowhere to be seen. "Where…?" Silence invaded the small clearing next to the cliff. The whistling of the sharp wind could be heard through the ravine.

It almost blew her off the cliff from where she was standing.

"Well I'm glad that I got up here before that started. I would have surely been blown off." She turned her head from side to side.

Taking slow quiet steps she left the clearing into the blue green underbrush that was before the forest. This forest… unlike anything she had experienced for the first twelve years of her life… that expanded almost the entire length of feudal Japan. It was beautiful.

The rustle of the shrubs grew louder from the wind the farther in she went. It was picking up to an almost tornado level.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled. "How could they leave me here?" she huffed. It wasn't often she was left behind but it was seeming to happen more and more with the frequency of Naraku's attacks on their little party. Almost always they were caught unaware.

She was becoming more and more unsettled by it.

"How does he always sneak up on us?" the giant bushes to her right shook violently. Her eyes widened to a dramatic level and as if on cue….

"kukukukuku" Naraku's presence was known only when it seemed he deemed fit. Though he was some sort of magician that would appear at the back of the audience. It always left Kagome wondering how it was done. She had no time to reflect on this however because the baboon pelt was drawing steadily out of the underbrush into the air. His tentacles held him up as he opened his mouth again to gloat of his dastardly plans.

Kagome smirked. This was not the time to be thinking that Naraku reminded her of a Saturday morning cartoon villain so eager to ruin his plans by sharing them with the hero or heroine before they were defeated. Perhaps he was the inspiration for them in the future.

"Kagome dear, it seems as though you aren't paying attention to my magnificence. You may need to be reprimanded. How do you like being separated from your little shard hunting group? Lulling them into a false sense of security wasn't too hard. Just create the same little chase scenario over and over again and the final time they don't even notice they are chasing a puppet." He leered at her.

And for once Kagome felt true terror. She was all alone.

She hissed at him. Sucking in breath she decided now wasn't the time to get frightened either. Concentrate Higurashi. Last time he caught you alone you almost disintegrated him.

If only her miko powers were on command.

"My, my little miko are you frightened?" he paused to read her face. "Looks like it's true… Don't worry though dear I wouldn't harm you, at least not yet. Otherwise you wouldn't be effective bait."

"Naraku, you will never use me as bait, because for that you have to catch me. And I know you won't touch me with a ten foot pole!" She bluffed hoping he wasn't a poker player. That thought almost made her giggle. Kagome was giddy when she was nervous.

"That's right my dear little miko. That is why I brought these sutra's courtesy of a dark miko I have corrupted." He cackled again.

Kagome's eyes widened even further. She wasn't trained! There was no way she could avoid this. Sutras flew at her, pinning her to the ground. It seemed as though she was getting captured yet again. But this time it seemed as though she wouldn't make a friend out of this kidnapper.

She did have a knack for doing that sort of thing…. Didn't she?

Darkness.

The sound of soft fabric rustling across the floor could be heard. Cracking an eye open Kagome realized she was strung up by her arms in a dungeon. Grogginess invaded her mind… Where? Oh yes that's right. Naraku's evil plan.

Ugh, again why do I always get into these situations? How many times am I going to be a kidnapped little girl? And thirdly! She exclaimed to herself WHERE is Inuyasha?

She didn't have time to think long though. She realized the soft sway of fabric was getting louder. Someone was coming down the hallway. The light from the doors opening was blocked for a moment as the person went to open the door.

"Don't you dare come in here or I will fry your ass!"

Chuckling.

"Miko, you are bluffing again! And besides you remember those sutras from the dark miko? Oh yes I have put them all over your cell!" Naraku entered the room. His commanding stature was frightening to Kagome. It was as if he already won!

"You'll never win…" She managed to grind out. He was infuriating, standing there with that smirk on his face. Kagome Higurashi never backed down from a challenge.

But what Kagome didn't realize was that Naraku only revealed part of his plan to her. Sadly it would be too late before she found out the rest.

Naraku's smirk got even wider. Kagome grimaced. She knew that this would mean trouble for her. Naraku moved further into the filthy room. The stone walls covered with blood, mold, and what seemed to be feces.

Naraku sniffed. The smell was unbearable. "I hope you like your accommodations. You will be staying here for quite some time. But…" He paused. "If my dear miko… if you would become my bride-"

"Never!" she shook her hanging body. "I will never be with the likes of you!"

She didn't see the hand come to hit her. She whimpered.

"You impudent little…. Never mind." He looked a little calmer. "Do not interrupt your betters. In this room you don't even deserve the respect of a miko, you are only a woman. Every time you interrupt me or speak without being spoken to you will be punished. Understood?"

She was silent. She feared for her body and soul.

"Good, now as I was saying." Moving closer to Kagome he began to caress up her leg. She shuddered.

"As I was saying, become my bride and you will be free to move about. Pledge yourself to me." He paused as if waiting for response.

"No, I will not be your bride….EVER." she said forcefully. Not fearing what he would do to her.

"I figured you would say that." He chuckled "Don't you worry you may change your mind. But this isn't the only reason you are here. I'm here to let you in on a little secret."

Kagome thought back to the evil people on those Saturday morning cartoons it was almost spot on.

"When you find out that your precious Inuyasha has been doing these evil things you will now think-" He was cut off by Kagome

"LIES, everything out of your mouth are lies. I will never believe you." His hand came up into her face again. This time she was also struck her head from behind.

"I will enjoy whipping you until your spirit is gone. You are like a colt, just waiting to be broken."

Kagome only knew darkness again.

"Ngggnnhh… Not now mama I don't wanna go to school!" Snapping awake Kagome realized that wasn't her mother jostling her about. "Naraku, you will remove your hands from my breasts."

"I will do as I please woman, you are now my property." He smirked, looking up at her dangling form. He had pulled her clothes off in all the right places. "Though you don't have to worry about me spoiling you. Mikos lose their powers when they are soiled don't they? I have to turn you dark before I can get there…"

"Disgusting. Every part about you is wretched." She tried to shake his hand off. It only made him grip her breast harder. She cringed.

"Don't do that my pet. I may have to punish you." He smiled. "Besides, I'll work you so that you will turn dark right when I stick my manhood into your little-"

"Stop! Please just stop…" she sobbed.

"You will enjoy it. Don't you worry. Just like Inuyasha liked it."

"Are you implying… No! I won't believe it. Your vial lies will not taint me." Or will they? She thought.

"Why do you think he pushes you away ka-go-me?" he said tauntingly. "Why do you think he sleeps with kikyo? Is her dry corpse not just like a tiny little dry pink-"

"gya! Please what do I have to do to make you stop?" Her head hung down. Out of the cracks of her eyes she could see and still feel him groping her. Completely lost. That is how she felt. Her will was breaking slowly. He was playing on her fear and sadness. Kagome was a strong girl...but in her thoughts there were cracks.

Cracks that he was forcefully ripping open.

"FIRSTLY" he gripped her leg strongly. She grimaced with the pain. "You will not interrupt your master. IF I feel is so to tell you information you WILL listen." He flicked her nipple violently. "And secondly I think I will leave you alone for now. But I need to punish you for your incident."

He pulled out a knife. Oh hoh hoh, this is going to be fun.

Once again Kagome only knew darkness as the knife slid into her thighs flesh.

A/n:

Don't give up on the story just yet. This is a Sess/Kago fiction. Though a bit slow going…. Ive already have ½ the plot line written out basically I just am taking my time with it. Isnt it all the more delicious. Hopefully kagome gets out of there soon. Even for kagome there is only so much a will can take!


	2. No regrets!

a/n: forgot to put at the first chapter: but I do not own Inuyasha! Just writing this story for fun not profit.

Also: here is chapter two! Hope you guys like it! And yes I know that the story may seem a little slow going but im just ramping it up! C'mon people have some faith !

There was a small window at the top of Kagome's cell. It seems as though she was in an underground holding area of the castle Naraku was currently occupying. She had woken up some time before. The light was streaming in through that small window. It was like hope through this piercing darkness. She could hear the drip of her blood hit the floor. Just how much blood had she lost?

"I guess I couldn't see the window last night because of the darkness." She wondered out loud. "Maybe if I yell for help?" she shook her head. Her stupidity sometimes astounded her. At least she was able to recognize it. The only people out there were going to be Naraku's minions or slaves or whatever.

Defeated, she sighed. Kagome then decided to look at the upside of things. Hey at least she wasn't dead. Or raped. Or dead and raped. She looked down, seeing the carvings of knives into her legs. She was extremely bored. Her wrists ached. She tried to wiggle a bit to aleviate the stiffness in them when a shooting pain went through her body starting at her abdomen.

Her eyes widened.

Please no dear Lord dont tell me...

She was frightened. No I refuse to believe that he did that while I was out. No! She couldnt catch her breath. Her world was crashing around her. He said he wouldnt right? RIGHT? Her breathing became more labored. She was having a panick attack. Will she loose her miko powers? What would she do? She tried to flair some of her reiki. A light glow came up around her abdomen. It seemed her body was purifying him out of her.

"Please-" she said weakly her head hanging down. Her eyes closed slowly,passing out from lack of air and exhaustion.

She woke some time later. Her subconcious blocking out her pain. She had the will to survive this and it seemed as though her mid was coping by blocking it out.

There isn't a lot to do but think. She thought. Her brain was avoiding all those nasty little negatives but was making her giddy. Kagome chuckled. How can I be so chipper when I'm captured at Naraku's castle strung up like a turkey on Thanksgiving?

Her stomach growled. She sniffed and then wrinkled her nose. She didn't even want to begin to think about what was on the walls in this place. It was enough to make her loose her appetite. As if on cue she could hear the clatter of a tray being dropped outside. Great timing. That's what it seemed everyone had but her.

To bad she was strung up like a turkey. How was she supposed to eat…? She sighed again.

"Dearest!"

'Oh no!'she thought. He's back to torture me some more! Why cant he just leave me alone? Aren't I just bait? Hes probably come to tell me some lies. Or half truths…or dare I think it truths?

Naraku had already stepped into the cell after picking up the tray a servant had dropped off. He had warned them not to come into the room. There is only so much a sutra can hold.

"Kagome" he breathed. "Kagome, darling I will feed you. Are you hungry?"

"You are delusional."

Angered he dropped the tray and pulled out a knife from his clothing. Without a word he put another slice into Kagome's thigh to her knee.

"aghhhhhhh!"

"If you would just hold your tongue like a good woman, you wouldn't make me do this to you. You are going to have such beautiful scars my pet."

She sobbed. Even if she got out of this alive she would remember this forever.

"Kagome, Now why I really came down here was to elaborate on what I had said yesterday." He looked at her almost thoughtfully. Reading her face, he then grinned malevolently. "Its true you know. Inuyasha and I, we are lovers. I won't tell you who is on top though!"

He chuckled. She couldn't believe this. There was no supporting argument to it other than what he had said the other night. But it was just hearsay.

"You're going to have to come up with a better lie than that to make me to believe your poison." She looked at him defiantly.

He chuckled again. "Kagome, you are right. How bout I tell you one that's a little bit closer to home? Neh? Do you want to know?"

"I can't stop you from telling me."

"That was rhetorical." He slapped her bleeding wound. She screamed in agony. Naraku spoke over her screams.

"Regardless, here it is: You are not Kikyo's reincarnation. You are Midoriko's. Does that make you feel more like a failure? I hope so. She had so much more power than you." He dug his finger into Kagome's leg, ignoring her whimpering. "Inuyasha also doesn't love you because of this reason. That's why he's not here yet. He's with Kikyo. Feels like it's better without you. My insects told me this."

The cracks were widening.

Kagome whimpered. He was hitting her from all angles, physically and emotionally. Not only was she a failure to all mikos and everything Midoriko sought to accomplish. Inuyasha… he didn't love her? She always just though…even with his running away… that he was shy.

Naraku saw the hope in Kagome's eyes. "FOOLISH GIRL" He sliced into her other thigh. "No one will save you now."

Naraku turned and left, leaving a bleeding and crying Kagome in a very lonely cell.

Elsewhere, Sango was currently yelling at Inuyasha.

"How could you do this! Me and Miroku were on Kirara! And you just left her in the RAVINE!" Sango was fuming. Hide nor hair of Kagome had shown up for almost a whole day. The little shard group was very worried.

"How could I know that she wasn't with you guys?" Inuyasha glared at Sango.

"TURN AROUND AND FUCKING LOOK, YOU BIG OAF." She reached for her boomerang. Miroku decided now was the time to intervene.

"If we waste time on fighting we will never find Kagome-chan." Miroku stated. He looked crestfallen. It has been whole day with no sign of Kagome. Shippo was in the basket of her bike, just crying. It seemed as though the shard group was lost without the backbone. Miroku's violet eyes scanned Inuyasha's face.

"Inuyasha- don't you think we should go in search of her scent?" Miroku asked.

"Don't you think I've already thought of that monk? There is no scent to follow! It just stops after the underbrush here!" They had retraced themselves all the way back to the ravine, finding Kagome's bike and no Kagome.

"DON'T YELL AT MIROKU YOU MANGY MUTT!" Sango glared at Inuyasha. "It's your fault we're in this mess!"

"Oh don't you dare give me that! Neither of you two noticed either!" Inuyasha glared right back. "To busy trying to get your revenge to wait on poor little Kagome!"

Every time someone said Kagome Shippo's crying got a decibel louder.

Miroku interjected again. "Why don't we just head back to Kaede's village and we'll see if there are any miko spells that will track her. IT seems like it will be the best plan of action instead of bickering since there is no scent."

"Good idea Miroku…" Sango glared at Inuyasha even harder and continued. "At least we're trying to help the situation."

Inuyasha for once knew to keep his mouth shut. They left behind Kagome's bike and quickly headed to the village.

Light, it was light again outside. That was Kagome's only way of knowing how many days it had been. OR at least she thought… She may have lost count at 3-no maybe it was 4…

She was beginning to fall into Naraku's hold. He kept coming in and whispering things to her. Sweet little nothings in her ear between the blood loss. She had to resist. She was a Miko damnit! She will not fall into the sweet temptation of just letting go and believing.

She felt as though there was nothing left. Kagome was running on empty.

The sun was at that point where it was almost time for him to come again. Oh how she dreaded seeing his masculine form . Wait did she just…no… that's not. Kagome freaked. Naraku to her was a monster. Nothing was masculine about him. He was evil incarnate.

Her thoughts drifted to her mama and Souta and grandpa! She wondered if they knew she was lost. How had she even survived this long? It must have been them. They were her rock. Even though she was so cut up on her legs and back that she looked like a zebra… she would withstand this.

Even if it haunted her for the rest of her life. With silent determination Kagome thought it was time for a change. She started to wiggle back and forth in her chains. She didn't need Inuyasha to rescue her. She had so much blood loss and no food that her wrists and hands were so much smaller. If she could just get her hand out….

Freedom!

Ca-plunk. There goes that freedom. Can't even walk no blood to pump her veins to move her muscles. Kagome decided that wouldn't stop her. She started to drag herself across the floor. Kagome Higurashi! That girl was and is a fighter. That's what her friends always said at least.

After 6 long minutes she dragged herself to the door. Oddly enough it was unlocked.

"I guess Naraku thought I was secure in here. He probably thought I would try my powers and he would feel it." Guess again! She thought. Finally using her leg muscles enough she hobbled up, leaning against the wall.

She heaved the door open. Peering out into the hallway she realized there were no guards either. She leaned into the wall and made her way down the hall. She was lucky enough to have an end 'suit.' She wouldn't have to worry about what way to go.

About thirty minutes in it still hadn't crossed Kagome's mind that there was no one to be found. She was so concentrated on getting out. She reached a staircase and stared at it forlornly. There was no way she was getting up this with her muscle condition.

Finding strength from her soul she pulled herself up on stair at a time. Kagome was determined to escape this hellhole of a dungeon. At last reaching the top of the stairs she slid down the wall for a breather.

"Woo I'm almost out. I can see sunlight already." She sat there and breathed for a minute. Trying to catch her breath, this was so hard. Picking herself back up again she made her way to what looked like a cellar doorway up into the sunlight.

Her eyes were instantly blinded. She wasn't used to being out in the sunlight. "eeerrrgh" what if there are youkai around to skewer her? She thought. I'll just fry-em there aren't any sutra's here! She nodded her head.

Slowly she regained her sight and shambled to the gate. She couldn't believe her luck in this escape. It had to be a one in a million chance. Her feet drug along the dirt path. The gate of the castle was even open.

This really wasn't freedom until she got the hell away from this castle. Kagome continued on, resolute in her decision to get back to her friends.

Looking from Kanna's mirror Naraku saw the whole thing. He was sitting in a palace far away. Just snickering at Kagome's valiant efforts.

"You know Kanna she really does have a fighting spirit." He sneered. "Hopefully I have sewn my seed into the little miko and she will become corrupted with thoughts that will rip her apart." He laughed. Onigumo's screams could be heard in his head. The only reason he was fascinated with this girl was because of her resemblance of Kikyo. She was just a shadow to him. Nothing more than Kikyo was and would never be more than what Kikyo was. It was fitting that he would corrupt her. Just like he did with her predecessor.

"It would be hard for anyone to resist being lied too every second of every day for days magically, even if they weren't conscious…." he turned toward Kanna. He grinned evilly. Much more fun was yet to come.

"Leave me now."

Kanna just looked at her lord, bowed, and walked away.

Kagome didn't think it was strange at all that she had gotten out of there scott free. She was to preoccupied with the escaping part she didn't realize it was way to easy. So when she showed up to Kaede's village her friends were in shock.

"KAGOME!" Shippo jumped on her unaware of her hurting limbs. "Where have you been we've been worried!" he started to hug her tight

She squeaked and flinched.

Shippo reared back completely aware of her predicament now.

"Mama- WAIT stay here I will go get help!"

Shippo sped off to find someone to carry her to kaede's hut. Kagome just leaned against a tree. She slid down to the ground, dozing. So much blood-

"KAGOME!" yet another person to yell at her. It was Sango –chan though. She was followed by shippo then Miroku.

"Kagome-chan we were so worried! Where were you! You look like Naraku…." She faded out. She saw how Kagome flinched at that name. "Kagome you were captured by Naraku?"

Kagome nodded faintly. Her strength was beginning to wane. "miroku" sango said "could you help me carry her to kaede's?"

Miroku nodded silently. It seems as though he was going to have to talk to Kagome-chan a great deal to undo any damage that may have been done mentally.

And that was chapter 2! Stay tuned for chapter 3! Please review!

-vampireluv


	3. Scars

A/n: So unfortunately I've only received one review on both and Dokuga combined. I know this story is in the works and a baby but review! I need that feedback so I can make it more enjoyable for YOU people. Don't you want that to happen? Jeez :P

Also bear with me on my horrible English mistakes. I have become to dependent on spell check and sometimes it doesn't catch things and I just trudge along!

And once again: I do not own Inuyasha. I only write for my personal pleasure no profit is coming of this.

Scars. That is what littered Kagome's body and psyche. Deep gashes run from her knees to her thighs on both legs. At least two or three lines from that wretched knife a piece could be seen under her ripped jeans. Her back was just as bad. She looked like a zebra. Maybe she should be in the zoo. Slices went in large arcs across her back in a rising sun pattern. At least he was artistic about it. Kagome always tried to look on the bright side of things. Even when she was mentally and physically exhausted she could not be brought down. That's exactly why this hot spring was going to help soothe her spirit….

She fingered the tattered edges of her jeans from the edge of the hot spring, wondering what the people in her time would say to these scars. Certainly she wouldn't be able to have sleep over's in the summer anymore. Winter she could just wear trusty flannel. Skimpy clothing was now a no go in the future. Even her school uniform would be off limits, unless she wore tights. The scars could be seen for sure peeking underneath her skirt. Her scars would no doubt shock her peers… possibly making them think they were self inflicted.

Even when the going got tough Kagome wouldn't do something like that. Her friends here in the feudal era understood that more than anyone in her time did. With each passing day the feudal era became more her rightful home. Even though she was born in the future… maybe her place was in the past? She climbed out of the hot spring and dried herself off. She slowly pulled on her pajamas.

She sighed.

Her life was always getting more complicated. Sure she loved the necessities of the future. And hopefully when the shikon is fixed the well would stay open so she could access those essentials she grew up with. Worst case scenario, it pulled her back to the future and she would have to live with her scars. That would be far worse to her than choosing to live here and having the well seal…never to see her family again.

No doubt they were her rock. But one could always find more rocks. Her family meant everything to her but this also included her feudal family. One she wasn't so sure of anymore. Naraku's words played in the back of her mind, taunting her, telling her that she needed to be wary of Inuyasha. For once she wasn't so sure of the half breed.

Wait when did I start calling him half breed?

It seems as though her mental gashes may run deeper than her physical ones.

*ahem*

She was brought out of her thought process by a certain monk who was staring her down.

"Yes Miroku?"

"Kagome-chan. How are you feeling?" Miroku looked genuinely concerned for the girl. It was only natural since of their friendship.

"Alright- I suppose."

"Supposing something isn't as good as knowing something." He smiled slowly. "Kagome you must know that if you need someone to talk to…" he trailed of as he sat down Indian style across from her.

"I know this houshi-sama but right now…" she looked down. "I've been through a lot."

"I noticed when you came back the other day that you looked defeated. The Kagome I knew was a fighter. Is she still in there?"

"Oh yes Miroku she is. Just seems as though she's on a little vaca."

"Vaca-?" he started before being interrupted.

"Vacation." She looked at him seriously. "I'm sorry I forget you guys don't know some of my lingo yet." She went to stand up, slowly pulling her numb feet out from under her.

"Sorry to have kept you guys waiting. I know I took a long bath and I know you came out here to talk to me…but what if I was naked Miroku?" She glared at him.

"That's the Kagome I know!" he declared standing up also he put her arm around his shoulders and helped her limp back to camp.

Once there He set her down on her sleeping back. He was completely oblivious to her ongoing inner turmoil that flared up right when she saw Inuyasha. But that was because he had his own inner turmoil. Miroku wasn't one to fret so much over fate. But why did she have to be such a cruel mistress to Kagome? She was like a sister to him and he understood she was very much the best person he'd ever met.

Though in some respects that isn't saying anything. He chuckled to himself and trotted over to his side of the campfire. Pushing thoughts of sad things out of his mind because they were better left to a new day's thought. It was much better than sitting here glooming over them all night. He would surely help Kagome tomorrow. Now Sango's bottom on the other hand. That was something worth pondering all night and then some! He eyed her lecherously. His hand moved swiftly. AH found its mark!

Almost instantly he was knocked out by Sango's boomerang _harmlessly_ crashing onto his head. It seems as though she was paying attention to him.

"Oooo the nerve of him." Sango muttered. Looking at Kagome she pondered if she should say anything. They hadn't really talked since she's been back. Sango was getting worried about her little sister. Everyone but Inuyasha was worried. Even Shippo and he wasn't at that stage where he was aware of everything yet.

Sango moved from her side of the fire over to Kagome. She looked at her best friend intensely, examining her up and down. With Kagome's new scars she looked more like a warrior than a priestess now. She wouldn't let Kagome know that right now though. The reaction may be a negative one.

Sango didn't know how to tread around Kagome right now. It was obvious that she was hurting… but what had Naraku done to her? That was all a mystery.

The tiny shard group (minus a knocked out Miroku) was startled when Inuyasha jumped up and turned around jumping into the forest.

"Be back soon!" he called back roughly.

Sango looked back at Kagome. She looked frightened. Was it Kikyo maybe? Sango decided now was the best time of ever to talk to Kagome. Miroku was knocked out. Inuyasha was gone. Shippo was asleep in Kagome's sleeping bag. She was here to be a big sister and gosh darnit she was going to be there for her little sister.

She didn't get a chance to ask though. Kagome went ahead before her.

"Sango, I wanted to talk to you. And before you say anything I need to tell you this before I lose my will to tell anyone." Kagome closed her eyes and faced Sango. "When I was at Naraku's castle I was obviously physically tortured. But he also mentally tortured me. He decided that it was time to let me in on some secrets about Inuyasha. Along with some other secrets he told me. Firstly he told me I wasn't Kikyo's direct incarnation. That it was a coincidence that we looked alike. I am actually Midoriko's making me far more of a failure than if I was just Kikyo's. And that is the reason that Kikyo isn't acting like old Kikyo. It's because she doesn't have her correct soul. So while she has Kikyo memories… she has the wrong match of soul making her devious and untrustworthy." Kagome sighed.

"Further more… that is playing with my strength and will. Because if I was born from Midoriko's soul….then I am far more a failure than ever. And another thing Sango, that he told me. Was that Inuyasha wasn't going to meet Kikyo at night."

She opened her eyes and looked directly at Sango.

"He's going to meet Naraku."

Sango gasped. There was no way. He definitely got to Kagome, working his lies into her.

"Kagome you must see this is not a truth. He probably told you a truth to get you to trust his words and then a big lie, trying to create a rift in our group. You must trust Inuyasha. Now more than ever you look like a warrior priestess Kagome." She got up and sat next to Kagome. "You must use these battle scars and become that warrior and believe in your companions and yourself."

"I know you're right Sango-chan. It's just going to take some time for me to heal mentally. The wounds have already started to scar over…but my heart is broken everyplace. That and I am no warrior priestess. That was Midoriko and I have big shoes to fill with no training."

"Then we will get you training. I will not personally do it because it is custom to ask the best person you know for help. Inuyasha would fill that category strength wise. But for battle wise? That would be Sesshomaru." Sango couldn't believe she said that.

Miroku chose that time to let them know he was awake.

"He will never go for it, even though we helped him with Rin when she was sick that one time. That is hardly enough to ask a Lord for help in training. Plus I believe he would kill Kagome and Inuyasha, then us. "Miroku sighed "It's not worth even asking him Sango. Just train her…"

"No as a warrior I know the customs and we must ask the strongest person we know. I will not fail Kagome in this."

"Sango-chan." Kagome looked at her sister smiling. "Inuyasha would never go for it."

"He cares for you Kagome and if we can get him to agree that would be the best way to harden your hear t. We already know that Sesshomaru is heartless. So he will more than likely train you in those techniques." Sango leaned over and hugged Kagome. "As much as I love that you wear your heart on your sleeve…if you really want to be that warrior Kagome you must take risks." Sango would have never suggested to use Sesshomaru in normal circumstances. But if Naraku had gotten to her that badly… They needed the strongest person to train her and see deception. Sango and Miroku were willing to take this sacrifice. The enemy of your enemy is your friend right?

"You are right Sango, Miroku. I need to improve myself before the final battle. Or I am just a liability." Kagome stood and pumped her fist in the air. Both of her companions could tell that she still had her will to fight. Now they just had to fix her heart.

*a/n And that's it for ch3. Sorry but its just a bunch of filler. Ive been going back and reading my story and trying to really develop my style so im sorry if it's a lil everywhere. I just want to write the best I can! It has been so long! But yea finally Sessho was mentioned. Things are looking up hill from here!

Please review!


	4. Decisions Decisions

A/n: Back again! Working on this story is kind of a pain because I have to pause reading other fics, I always go back to my favorite ones for the lemons *heh* sadly I don't know if I can ever do some of the great lemons that I've read. I'm painfully awkward at writing and incorporating sexy time into that may turn into just some giant embarrassed fest. Anyways Enjoy ch4

Ch4

Soon after the night that Kagome talked out her issues with Miroku and Sango it was decided that they would send a letter to the mighty Sesshomaru-sama. Kagome was still a bit hesitant over this because she didn't know how he would react. In the past she had always been there for Rin whenever they happened across their pack. She would help also with Rin's well being whenever she got sick. This being the feudal era it was far more easy for someone to die from something trivial. It was endearing that Sesshomaru seeked her out for Rin's well being. Hopefully he would remember that kindness she had shown to his young ward.

Highly unlikely.

But not improbable.

Kagome sighed. Sitting here pondering about something that had two possible outcomes towards her objective wasn't going to do any good. "Miroku, have you couriered the letter yet?"

"Yes Kagome, after we finished talking about it last night I drew up a letter and sent it right away." Miroku smiled at her.

"Good, I think that I need to get this taken care of. If I get caught unaware now I will surely die." Slowly she smiled back at him. She was wary of her feelings of ineptitude that was slowly overcoming her. She really was a failure. Or so Kagome thought. She had some big shoes to fill and that was a daunting task for her. She had always been so good at coping. But Kagome was afraid of the future.

She twiddled her thumbs waiting for Miroku to speak more on the subject. They were sitting across from one another at the campfire alone. Sango had gone to pay her respects to her family. She was roused with a need to do so after she talked to Kagome about becoming a warrior priestess. She missed her warrior village and her warrior life. Sango got to live the demon slayer role every day just about. But she was saddened that it was without the people she grew up with.

Sango's highest concern now was saving Kohaku. That would be one of Kagomes first things she learned too. How to reverse the mind control affects on a shard and sustain Kohaku's life. There wasn't anything that would keep him from being alive now. Especially since he has been reanimated for so long. Kagome figured that he probably wasn't even reanimated through the shard. That it was just a mind control thing over him.

Kagome was going to help her sister in anyways possible. Just as she helped her so many days ago. Kagome still it seemed wasn't over her mental torture. Inuyasha was also away from the shard group that night. And Kagome couldn't help but think where he was. There wasn't any way he was fraternizing with Naraku. The hate ran to deep there. However he was probably with Kikyo. And while Kagome didn't love Inuyasha like that anymore…he was still a brother to her and she didn't want him being dragged to hell any time soon.

Especially if there is a slippery eel of Naraku about. Kagome was pretty much certain that his evil would be purged from the land because he isn't in the future. And that whole time continuum thing… so if it wasn't by their groups hand she supposed it would at least be by the a-bomb during world war two. That was always a backup plan. Tragic. But if it eliminated Naraku, then it worked. The only variable in Kagome's mind was how many of her friends would survive.

Kagome rubbed Shippo's head. From her lap she could hear his light snoring. If at all for anything they must eliminate this great evil for her son and the generations to come.

Suddenly Kagome felt a massive aura to her back. It was about 4 miles out and incoming fast.

Looking at Miroku with frightened wide eyes she opened her mouth to talk. "You think its Sesshomaru?"

"Feels like it" He responded. "He feels like that that rate of speed he will be here within 5 minutes. Then we can present our case to him. Are you ready Kagome?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." She closed her eyes in resignation. Waiting for the inevitable is no laughing matter. A feeling of dread came over the two shard hunters. Inuyasha was still no where to be found. So that gives some damage control. At least Kagome could ask for Sesshomaru's help without the boisterous hanyou causing issues.

Without much more ado Sesshomaru could be seen appearing through the dark forest. His demonic glow lighting the path. Ah Un could be seen behind him carrying Rin. That was definitely a good sign, both Kagome and Miroku thought. They watched him progress slowly, each step meaningful.

Kagome watched Sesshomaru walk into their little campsite. He was always so proud and domineering. This was no exception. He acted like he owned the place already. Silence slithered through them. Each party was waiting for the other to speak first.

Miroku sensing the tension decided that he would extend the first friendly hand. "Sesshomaru-sama, I'm assuming you received our letter?"

Sesshomaru turned and looked at the monk. His piercing yellow eyes seemed to eat right at Miroku's soul.

"Yes, Monk, I received your plea. Though it is befitting you would as a warrior of my station to help in this endeavor. I am still puzzled as why you would think this Sesshomaru would help you. "He turned and looked down his nose at Kagome. It was as if he was willing her to speak out.

Kagome responded in turn. She had to get the point across at how important this was to the world. Not just her. "Sesshomaru-sama, it is prudent to you as well as us to rid the world of Naraku. Every day we hear of things he does against you. We asked you for this help because…as much as I hate to say it. I am a liability. And in the last battle we need everything to go our way."

Sesshomaru seemed to roll this around in his mind for a moment. "yes. It does seem like that is a logical explanation. However why would you ask This Sesshomaru when it is not certain if I would just come out here and kill you all for your insolence." His eyes narrowed at her and Miroku.

Kagome feeling down on herself decided this was the best time to prostrate herself for his support. Kagome was always headstrong and brave but after her little run in. She was not even considering speaking back to Sesshomaru in such a manner. She had to bend a little to get Sesshomaru to do anything. Bending down onto her knees, she bowed her head and continued.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I have helped with Rin's well being before and we thought that it would be a fitting repayment. Especially since you do gain so much from this. If Naraku died then you wouldn't have to worry about his threat ever again."

"Do not presume that your help is needed in ridding the world of the dark hanyou miko. There is no danger in me just letting him wallow in his own filth until I deem it necessary to kill him for his many transgressions." He paused looking at the girl bowing beneath him. This wasn't like the normal Kagome. Something must have really happened to this girl that made her worry about her ability. Kagome was always fiercely loyal and brave towards her cause. Maybe It would be prudent for him to help her out since she had helped him before.

"Hn- I will consider this as repayment however to your previous help with as you said Rin's well being."

And with that he sat down against a tree, as far away from the miko and monk as possible. Kagome sighed in relief. Miroku caught her eyes and nodded in approval. No doubt this would go their way. They just needed to make sure Sesshomaru gave his word before Inuyasha made an appearance. Sesshomaru was an honorable man…but they didn't need Inuyasha wrecking any agreement before it was made.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru's young ward who was now sitting beside him. During the whole exchange she could be seen itching to just hug Kagome. Now she sat almost serenely beside Sesshomaru. There was no urgency in her to be around Kagome. This was also a good sign. It seems as though Rin felt as though they were staying also.

Kagome got up and started to prepare some warm cocoa for the girl. The nights were getting longer and thus colder. And everyone enjoyed hot coco! After making the cocoa she went over and handed it to Rin. The wordless exchange was appreciated by a watery grin shown up from Rin to Kagome.

"Kagome! Rin thanks you for the delicious co…coco! It tastes the same like last time!" Rin beamed at Kagome. This girl adored the older miko. Always wishing she was her mother. After this turn of events she may become even closer than she was.

Rin turned to Sesshomaru and looked at him pleadingly. The gesture to the shard hunters went unnoticed, however Sesshomaru looked down at her and nodded. He had already made his decision to help them. He just wasn't going to let them know that. To him his decisions baffled him because he didn't see the need in this. Even though the woman miko was untrained she was still powerful. He had to find a better reason in his head before he admitted he was going to help them.

He languidly turned his eyes towards the Miko and the Monk who were now quietly conversing. It was rude to listen in but being a taiyoukai he could naturally hear what they were talking about. Tuning out most of it he did hear about the worry of Inuyashas reaction.

Oh so the Hanyou wasn't in on this? How pleasant. Sesshomaru just found his reasoning.

To torment Inuyasha.

a/n: So that's it for ch4! Please read and review! Your help is needed for me to make my writing better for YOOOOOUUU that isn't selfish right!


	5. Headaches

A/n: Ah so im back for chapter 5. Personally I have been rereading my story all along and kinda wanna repost and repost and repost and repost… but I just gotta let it be until I at least finish the story, develop my skillz, and read it once over before I redo the chapters. I'll never finish anything if I keep reposting what ive already worked on! D:

Well anyways here is chapter 5. Please enjoy and review!

Ch5:

Inuyasha!

Kagome jerked awake. She had another nightmare about her ordeal. No, it was THE ordeal….she had to make it impersonal….or she would never get over it. She couldn't bear to think about it in her waking hours so apparently she had to dream it. Swiveling her head around she looked at the dying light of the campfire. Predators would be searching for food. While they had Sesshomaru in their group Kagome highly doubted he would help if some idiotic predator decided to attack while he was _around._ That would be an idiotic animal indeed.

Oh wait, or would it. Since she doubted Sesshomaru would help. Or… wait didn't she say he wouldn't help so wouldn't the animal be smart? Great now She was confusing herself. Better just get things done instead of failing at logic. Huffing, Kagome stood and walked over to the extra fire wood they had brought into camp earlier and grabbed a few pieces. She tossed them onto the fire and then made her way back to her sleeping bag where Rin and Shippo lay curled up. They subconsciously knew that they had lost a source of body heat between them and gravitated towards one another. Kagome thought it was very cute how they got along so well. Almost like brother and sister.

It was a shame that Naraku inadvertently killed Shippo's parents. While she didn't know how Rin came to be with Sesshomaru she was certain that Sesshomaru himself wasn't the one to blame for that. Sitting on the edge of her sleeping bag she stared at the brilliant stars above her. She didn't fail to notice that Inuyasha wasn't back. However she just realized that Sesshomaru was watching her carefully. He was ever the watchful eye on his little pack.

Kagome looked directly at him, eyeing him in a questioning manner. She jumped a little bit when Miroku let out a loud snore. As quickly as the noise came, the camp grew quiet. She could hear her breathing but not Sesshomaru's. It was almost as if this ethereal being staring at her wasn't even there. She knew better however. And if he was letting her see him stare at her that way he was probably going to ask something serious…or state something important.

She let her eyes soften. Tilting her head to the side as if to say what?

Sesshomaru just looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Sesshomaru-sama." she hissed. She was being careful not to wake up the sleeping camp.

He inclined his head to the side to imitate her tilt. After what seemed like forever to poor Kagome he finally decided to ask his question.

"What happened to you, miko, that you have dreams that make you thrash about so?"

Kagome could detect no sarcasm in his tone, just genuine curiosity. She didn't know how to answer though because she wasn't sure she wanted to talk about it again yet. She didn't feel obligated telling Sesshomaru this for any other reason than to try and get him to help for their cause. Knowing this could sway the balance she decided to suck up her fear and bad memories and talk to Sesshomaru about it. Who knows, having a listening ear may do her good.

She turned her head back towards the stars, not being able to look into anyone's face while she recanted the tale.

"I was raped mentally and physically by Naraku for three or four days…it wasn't that long ago. A month- maybe two." Her eyes watered a bit, just saying that much.

Unseen by the miko because she was still looking skyward was the slight widening of Sesshomaru's eyes. He was glad she wasn't facing him when he had heard that. Contrary to popular belief he did in fact have feelings, though carefully guarded and not about anyone but himself usually. Sesshomaru was aware he was self absorbed. But there wasn't anyone else that deserved respect or even thought. Rin, but she was his ward and had earned his respect within the first 48 hours he knew her.

The other person that was _gaining_ respect was the miko. He could now understand why she was so broken. Though a normal person he presumed would be much worse off. She had a big heart to begin with. That much he could recognize from their first meeting. Though he always thought it was foolish. He now believed it was necessary for the girl, or she would have been completely incapacitated by her grief.

"Hn." He responded to her, not wanting to give away to much.

"You are an avid talker as always Sesshomaru-sama." She smiled ruefully into the heavens.

Silence stretched between the two, it was not uncomfortable…but one wouldn't call it relaxed either.

Sesshomaru broke the silence with probably one of the longest sentences Kagome had heard him speak.

"Miko, it seems as though my decision to stay and train you was a correct one…If you are to survive the last battle with Naraku under the present pretext. You have Inuyasha to thank for that."

She jerked her head around. Not quite understanding what he meant about Inuyasha, but fully understanding that he had said he was staying to train her. Her heart filled with joy, to know that she may still have a fighting chance. A last battle would know end in tragedy if she couldn't even function at the sight of Naraku.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama. I would bow but as you can see-" She gestured to her lap. Somehow during the time she had been staring up into heaven her little ones had migrated into her lap. She smiled at him again in a silent laughing manner. She still wanted to express her gratitude however, but they both understood she would at a more appropriate time.

"Sleep miko, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

Nodding once she maneuvered herself into a fetal position with both of her adoptive children curled into her stomach. Before falling asleep in her pod like sleeping bag she had the most relaxed safe feeling in the world with her two little peas.

Sesshomaru stayed on vigilantly guard all night protecting his new pack. He knew also as soon as the hanyou returned all hell would break loose. As much as he wanted rest before that he was confident in the miko's ability to subdue the rowdy thing. He wasn't ready for it to be at 5am….much before the others had awakened.

"SESSHOOoMARUUU!" Inuyasha screeched.

Hn, it was almost like one of those old crones in the fortress library. The only difference is this thing keeps going.

"Sesshomaru! For the last time you cannot have Tetsaiga! You filthy poodle!" Inuyasha bounded out of the thick of the forest. He was _aware_ that Sesshomaru's scent around the campsite was stale. Thus meaning he had been there for some time. Thus meaning he was a guest per HIS pack. No biggie, it happened sometimes because of Rin. But it was still summer….ish…. and he had no business being here if Rin wasn't DYING? And Inuyasha smelled no sickness on the girl.

Kagome had woken up the first time Inuyasha had opened his mouth and was watching him intently. At the first sign he was going to wake up the little ones before sunrise she was going to sit him. The idea had already crossed her mind. Miroku had also awakened. He was certain that the Hanyou could awaken a be spelled or entrapped sleeping poor soul. The children still remained asleep even as Inuyasha went on his rant. He was sure not even an earthquake would wake the sleeping duo. No matter…Inuyasha was cruising for a bruising as Kagome would say.

"I said WHAT are you doing here mongrel?" he eyed Sesshomaru closely waiting for a response. When none came he decided it was best to get into his face. Maybe the bastards' ears were plugged with wax.

Standing in Sesshomaru's personal bubble Inuyasha started yelling at him. You could see the spit flying from his mouth onto Sesshomaru's face, much to Kagome and Miroku's horror. "OI BASTARD, YOU KNOW YOU NEED TO CLEAN YOUR EARS REGULARLY RIGHT? CAUSE IT SEEMS AS THOUGH YOU ARENT _HEARING _ME." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. Inuyasha went to open his mouth again but…

A single blow threw him out of the campsite and into the woods where he came from. Seemingly content with what he did Sesshomaru continued to sit, looking as though nothing had happened at all. Miroku and Kagome gaped.

Sesshomaru was being very lenient with Inuyasha. It wouldn't last long, Kagome thought. Maybe I should go after him to help him just in case he's hurt. And to explain the situation.

"Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome said, waiting for him to acknowledge her. She needed to do this right. While he said that he would stay and train he never said anything about curbing hostile relations with Inuyasha while he was here yet.

Sesshomaru turned and acknowledged her with the narrowing of his eyes. The wench was about to propose a deal with him and he just knew it. Humans always wanted something and he was pretty certain that Kagome was going to try and get him not to hurt Inuyasha while he was here.

Kagome continued knowing that the demon lord was listening.

"while I know that Inuyasha may seem a little…well, erhm…taxing at times." She smiled at him, taxing was a little lenient. "it would be prudent if we all got along. I know that you might not WANT to curb hostile-ness with Inuyasha and I understand this… but would you if it pleases the lord at least not kill him or SERIOUSLY injure him?"

His eyes widened a fraction. This was indeed a different Kagome. He thought she was going to ask him to not even touch Inuyasha. Sesshomaru thought about it a little bit. The situation was more dire than it seemed. Kagome seemed to have lost some of her pacifist nature in whatever had happened to her.

"In the effort to rid the world of Naraku, I Sesshomaru promise not to seriously injure, maim, or kill Inuyasha until our training and quest is complete. I cannot promise to not harm the whelp if he aggravates and instigates things. Especially If the half breed deserves reprimanding. This is on my honor Miko Kagome." Sesshomaru then turned away from the shocked Kagome and Miroku as if to say this conversation was done.

While it was done in a haughty manner Kagome was grateful that Sesshomaru was so helpful…well she wouldn't call it helpful. But at least he was working towards the same goal. Now at least she needed to get Inuyasha to cooperate.

Getting up she went into the forest a little ways where Inuyasha was laying dazed. It didn't take many trees downed with his head for him to be a little dizzy. She waited for him to get his bearings a bit before she started. She could no longer wait for him to allow her to do anything. Kagome was going to make this work, even if she had to leave the group to get trained. And if Inuyasha didn't understand this importance then he really was dimwitted. Kagome in the past didn't like thinking ill of people but after her-no the ordeal she couldn't help but see the world as black and white. There was no rose colored glasses anymore.

"Inuyasha, before you say anything I must tell you our plan. Naraku has seriously harmed my will, my outlook on our quest, and my ability to perform at any level. We have asked Sesshomaru to come out here and train me. This will help me as a Miko and as a warrior, and if you can't see that this is necessary than I will leave to obtain my goal. My life along that of others depends on everyone during the last battle being at the top of our game. I need this Inuyasha." She looked at him her eyes pleading silently.

"Absolutely not. And you aren't leaving, you are our shard detector. How do you think that we will find them without you?" He glared up at her from his bowed tree resting place.

"Inuyasha if there was one thing I needed in this life at this moment in time it is this, and if you care for me at all then you will see that." She started tearing up a bit. Not waiting for his response she continued. "In order for me to not be a liability in the battle against Naraku I need this. I need you to be a friend and brother right now and see that this is what our group needs. Miroku and Sango both see this as the best possible option and just set aside your differences with Sesshomaru long enough for me to train and harden myself as a warrior-"

She was cut off by Inuyasha

"We both know that could take forever." He said with a lighter tone. "I suppose we can do this for our group. But I don't want to hear any complaining when Sesshomaru kicks your ass daily. And don't think this means I'm not going to be taunting the bastard whenever I can. I also have some stipulations…"

Kagome's face lit up. She literally didn't think Inuyasha would go for this. The only thing she can think of is that he wanted to get his jibes in without getting his ass handed to him. Other than that she was very greatful he was being a good friend.

"Yes, yes anything Inuyasha I want to make this work."

"As well Kagome, you owe me after this and I had better get as much ramen as I want. And-" He smirked knowing full well this was going to be a deal breaker with Sesshomaru. "In order for me to agree you have to get Sesshomaru to bow down to me and tell me I am the best fighter ever." Inuyasha giggled to himself knowing full well this was never going to happen and Sesshomaru would never agree and he would be on his merry way.

Kagome gaped again for what seemed to be the millionth time this day. There was no way he was going to do that…even if he did on his honor say he would help her. In order for there to be peace enough to learn from Sesshomaru though she had to get some sort of arrangement made out.

This day was going to be a headache…..

And that's chapter 5! How did you like it? Please read and review!


	6. Sesshomaru is more devious than you!

A/n: Welllll I am back for another update. I would love to update this sooner but it's a little hard because of my work and boyfriend schedule :P He likes to steal me away from the computer once and a while and it makes it more difficult to update ^.~ don't worry I wont keep you waiting to much longer though! Enjoy

Ch6.

"And that is all that This Sesshomaru has to do to have peace in the pack?" Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha. He had on his honor told Kagome that he would help her. But this would not do. This was becoming more of a hassle than he had thought it would. After he sent Inuyasha flying into the trees he was certain that he would be able to assert pack dominance. But no Inuyasha had to be a difficult little cur.

They had come back from the woods with a particular air of joy about Inuyasha. Kagome however was emitting dread from her aura and he knew instantly that there was going to be something 'up' as he had heard Kagome say in one of their past meetings.

But this?

This was no good.

"This Sesshomaru will think about it." He said dismissingly. He had on his honor his deal with Kagome. But this was disturbing to him that he would have to prostrate himself in front of his brother. It infuriated him that the whelp would even suggest this. Did he have no respect for his betters? He was clearly the alpha of this little pack now. Inuyasha it seemed had more human in him than inu.

Kagome sighed in relief a little bit. At least Sesshomaru said he would think about it. That was as good as it was going to get at this point. She looked over at Inuyasha who looked like he had just won the Olympics. This was so wrong. How was she going to get anything done with Inuyasha demanding something that was never going to happen? It was slowly making her angry, fueling her with the fire that seemed to have escaped her for the past couple of days.

She turned on her heel towards Inuyasha quickly. Shooting him a death glare she knew what she had to do. Inuyasha stared at her right back. There was no way that Kagome would sit him for this. It wasn't that big of a deal. He knew that Sesshomaru would do it cause of his _honor. _Though this would be delightful for him…the look that Kagome was shooting him spoke ill of his immediate future health.

"Kagome-uhhhhh it seems as though you are feeling better?" Inuyasha spoke candidly. Hopefully this would deter her on her warpath. Especially if it seemed as though he cared.

Right?

"Inuuuyaaasshhhaaaa" Kagome said musically. Her face lit up as she was calling his name. Suddenly it turned demonic. Balling her hands into fists and digging her feet into the ground she took a huge breath.

It seemed at though Inuyasha was dead wrong. Or rather Prostrated in a hole in the ground wrong.

"SIT SITT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIIIIITTTTT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

WHAM WHAM WHAM WHAM Wham Wham.

Oh wait for this one, his body flew up into the air like a rag doll as she drug out the word SIIIIIIIITTTTT and as soon as the T sound ended he was flung into the ground again. Followed quickly by 5 more sits.

Kagome was very satisfied. Stupid was now in a hole unconscious.

"Well Sesshomaru-sama, I know you didn't need my help. But this gives you time to think. Though I did offer to Inuyasha to leave and train with you if his stipulations were to bad for the agreement…." She smiled, for some reason feeling MUCH better. "So don't worry about it too much!" she nodded vigorously. Turning from him she walked towards the camp, which was now avid with life. The commotion must of awakened every one! OH AND Sango WAS BACK! She was excited. Kagome ran into camp, leaving Sesshomaru to think.

And the camera pans back to Sesshomaru who was silently fuming.

How _dare_ she give me an out. Does she believe me not _honorable_? It wasn't the circumstance that he wanted but Sesshomaru was anything but dishonorable. He would take this in stride, knowing full well how to defeat the half breed. If this was the type of game he wanted to play. It was on.

The wench thought him incapable with dealing with Inuyasha and had given him the glaringly obvious out. He wasn't going to take it but still it insulted him she had even thought of his feelings. He was a bit disturbed that it pleased him that she cared for him. But this wasn't about feelings it was about honor and doing what he had promised. Even if he had to prostrate himself infront of filth. He shoved his pride and vanity aside. He would do what needed to be done to preserve his reputation.

He sat there silently thinking to himself. The things that flitted across his mind were anything from _when_ he was going to give Ah Uh Inuyasha for _dinner_ and the Miko Kagome. He stopped his train of thought. How does she keep popping up. Yes it is healthy to think of his future pupil. But no, not in this regard. He was almost happy that she had thought of his feelings earlier. Squashing that feeling down he figured it was just because she was something of a mother figure to Rin. He respected her as that at least.

He was tired of squashing down unpleasant feelings that keep popping up. One of which was this problem, oh his mind kept going in circles. To get his brain of the thought of a particular Miko he decided that now as the time to hatch a dastardly plot against Inuyasha.

Suddenly something came to mind. Brilliant! Smiling to himself he knew that this was perfect. With a couple more details…Yes, Yes this would do nicely. Now how to get his plan to work…..

Inuyasha came to in his crater next to where Sesshomaru still sat.

"Little _brother_, I would like to agree to your terms formally…however it must be done before witnesses to seal the deal."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Sesshomaru agreeing to THIS? Wait a second this wasn't in his plans. Before he could open his mouth to complain Sesshomaru beat him to the punch.

"Now now Inuyasha wouldn't want to be dishonorable and go back on your word would you?" Sesshomaru smirked at his brother's eyes glaring at him out of the crater.

And thus it began.

Sometime later they were all sitting around the campfire when Sesshomaru spoke, pulling Kagome from her conversation with her sister and Miroku.

"Miko Kagome, as per Inuyasha's half of the deal I have agreed to do his stipulations. It is now time for us to seal this deal and move on with training. It is important right?" he stood moving towards the fire. Inuyasha who was standing on the opposite side now continued.

"Per the deal, Sesshomaru will have to bow down to me and tell me I am the greatest warrior in existence."

"And your half of the deal Inuyasha is to allow me to stay in the pack and train Miko Kagome in her endeavor and help defeat Naraku. And of course we will decide who is pack leader after we formalize the first deal." He added nonchalantly.

Inuyasha's head looked like it was going to explode. If the situation wasn't so serious it would have been very humorous to watch Inuyasha huffing and puffing over this little affair.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU WILL BE THE LEADER OF THIS GROUP?" he yelled. Once again somehow he got spit all over Sesshomaru's face.

Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Rin all whipped their heads around in horror. This did not bode well for Inuyasha. Acting quickly the little group sought to fix this before it went further with injury. They were just now having progress with the Great Lord of the West! They didn't want to lose what little footing they had.

Kagome started on the damage control, her eyes pleading.

"Inuyasha that's no big deal, right? You both will have a chance!"

Her statement was followed by Miroku's quick thinking. "Yes, yes Inuyasha do not worry be wise in this. Sesshomaru and you both have a 50/50 chance at being leader!" he wisely said.

Sango also thought she could help. "Yea Inuyasha it wouldn't be any harm in letting there be a friendly competition right?"

Finally Shippo decided to pipe in. "You aren't afraid are you Inuyasha?" he said snickering, which is probably the reason Inuyasha agreed to the mock battle. This indeed played to Inuyasha's little man syndrome.

From the sidelines Rin perked up. She had to make sure that they stayed with her new family. She emulated Kagome's ability to stand up with vigor. She raised her arm, poking her little finger into the air. "YEA!"

The whole group turned towards the little girl, eyes slightly wider. She suddenly realized that she had drawn the attention of the group and Sesshomaru…but in particular Shippo was looking at her in awe. looking down with her face growing rosy she apologized to her Lord. "Rin is sorry Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Hn, it is of no consequence. It seems as though you have found a good role model, for a _human_." He said as he tilted his head back towards Inuyasha, completely ignoring Kagome's indignation. "Well what is it going to be Hanyou?"

"Fine, You can join our group on our quest to defeat Naraku and train Kagome if you do what I said." He glared at his brother.

"Let us do a blood contract." Sesshomaru pricked his thumb with his finger.

Watching closely Inuyasha did the same. He also emulated Sesshomaru dipping his index claw in the blood welling up around the prick. As quickly as the cut was made, it closed. Almost as if it was never there.

"Now we both state our stipulations." Sesshomaru said. He quickly said what his end of the deal, that he would train the Miko and help kill Naraku all for the shard hunting group. He then waited until Inuyasha was done also. Inuyasha finished saying his stipulation that his brother had to fufill.

Sesshomaru then took the same claw and slit the skin on top of Inuyasha's eyebrow adding his blood to it. He then allowed Inuyasha to do the same.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha seriously.

"This will be the last time you draw blood before I become alpha Inuyasha. You should savor it." He smirked. His plan was working perfectly.

With the blood contract done Sesshomaru made no move to hide his jovial demeanor at the current situation. Despite the fact he had to prostrate himself in front of that rubbish. Sensing something was up Inuyasha looked quizzically at his brother. Inuyasha was trying hard to put two and two together but was failing miserably.

"Why do you say that Sesshomaru-_sama_." He said sarcastically.

"Tomorrow I will be alpha by beating you into a bloody pulp, and then you will never be able to be the lead again. Unless you want to challenge me and get thrown out of the pack that is." Sesshomaru looked content almost. He then moved away from the fire and went to sit down, feeling that his task was finished because there were two tiny scars above their eyebrows. You almost weren't able to tell they were there except that they where a marbled scar color instead of regular skin.

"Hey wait a second you bastard aren't you going to fulfill your side of the deal?" Inuyasha said watching him go sit down. He looked at Sesshomaru, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Sesshomaru smiled evilly. Kagome and Sango about fainted from the beauty of it. This was indeed an evil weapon that he had. Both girls agreed with this. Even Miroku couldn't help but admire his ability to woo the women. Shippo and Rin were oblivious.

Sesshomaru chuckled a bit to himself.

"This Sesshomaru will be honorable and fufill his side of the deal. However I didn't say WHEN I would be doing this. Let's hope that the hanyou doesn't die from old age before he hears it."

And with that all hell broke loose.

a/n: And so Sesshomaru outsmarts our rude little Hanyou. Did anyone have doubt that Sesshomaru would prevail? I think not! Let's just hope that Inuyasha understands that a deal is in fact a deal!

Please read and Review I would like to get better and if you could point things out to me I would love that !


	7. ch7, the big battle

a/n: thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews! * Looks lovingly at review section. *

This chapter is for the reviewers :P enjoy

again I don't own inu-baka

_recap:_

"_This Sesshomaru will be honorable and fufill his side of the deal. However I didn't say WHEN I would be doing this. Let's hope that the hanyou doesn't die from old age before he hears it."_

_And with that all hell broke loose._

Ch7:

Inuyasha jerked up from where he was about to sit down. He then whipped his head around to glare at Sesshomaru. The sight would have been funny to watch if this wasn't such a serious situation. He could not believe what that bastard just said. That no good demon lord was out to get him still and he knew it. AND he was going to probably never hear what he wanted to hear. It wasn't much, asking for some sort of recognition from ones brother. But Inuyasha supposed in lieu of this turn of events he never_ wanted _to hear that from his brother anyways. I don't have to be recognized by a fiend, he thought.

I need to show that bastard some manners. He knows nothing of honor! Sesshomaru took advantage of me! All this deliberation took a split second. Inuyasha also only spent another split second on deciding whether or not to rush his brother foolishly.

Inuyasha pulled out his sword. The metal of the blade sang as it came out of the sheath, coming to rest in front of him in a offensive position. He looked into his brothers eyes, which were also searching his own. Finding no need to hold back he charged his brother.

"YOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Your vocabulary astounds me half breed." Sesshomaru taunted. He gracefully sidestepped Inuyasha's attack. Jumping into the air fluidly he peered down at his brother who was now looking back and forth trying to find his half brother. Well it was useless to go skyward, Sesshomaru thought. I was certain he would try another attack. I guess I'm greatly overestimating the hanyou.

"Inuyasha, if you would open your senses you would know that I was above you." Sesshomaru smirked. This was going to be fun and much easier than expected.

"YOU BAS-" Inuyasha silenced himself quickly. He somehow caught on that he was making a fool of his intelligence.

"Inuyasha would you like to do our little battle now instead of on the morrow?" Sesshomaru slowly floated back to earth.

"You got it, though if I win you have to tell me what I want to hear NOW." Inuyasha glared at his brother again.

"As alpha of the pack you _could_ demand that. You should know that already." Sesshomaru looked down his nose at his brother.

"Tch, then I will beat your ass into the ground you snotty bitch." Inuyasha pulled his sword around to face his brother, intent on starting the duel.

Kagome and the crew, who had moved away silently when Inuyasha sprang into action, came back into the camp. Her pot was ruined, the fire was now out, and her sleeping bag was trampled all over. Her eyes narrowed a fraction. You could almost see the vein pop out of her head.

"Wait just a second, if you TWO think you are going to have a duel _HERE_ you are sadly mistaken!" She glared at the brothers disapprovingly.

"Look at what you did to the campsite! Mama is going to kill me! That is the third pot this month and don't even get me started on the sleeping bags! Now go on you two. Go do it in a clearing somewhere. And don't even expect healing afterwards!" she turned around and huffed. Her brain ached, what was she going to do!

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha blinked owlishly. Inuyasha just sighed angrily and turned towards the forest, walking out of sight. Sesshomaru stood there for a second. He didn't condone the destruction of property but he hadn't realized they had done that in such a short amount of time.

"Miko, about your property destruction. This Sesshomaru doesn't wantonly destroy what isn't his. This is my duty as a lord to explain the situation. Inuyasha was on the ground not I." He called.

Kagome turned around quickly and glared at Sesshomaru.

"If that is your attempt at an apology it is a poor one." She turned back around and started cleaning up camp, ignoring Sesshomaru completely.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Sesshomaru does not apologize to _humans._ I was making you aware that I was not at fault." He turned around quickly and gracefully and retreated into the woods after Inu-baka.

"STUPID HUMAN WENCH HOW DARE YOU-!" Jaken started in on Kagome but was silenced by Sesshomaru's growl. Jaken turned and ran after his lord, following him through the woods.

Kagome's eyes widened. The nerve of that Sesshomaru! He was just as much at fault as Inuyasha in this situation. Yes she was happy that he fooled Inuyasha for the sake of his pride, because everyone knew Sesshomaru was infinitely better fighting than Inuyasha, but she was not happy he provoked her friend. On that note, Kagome looked over to where they had both disappeared. She knew that Inuyasha would be running at him like a fool. He didn't have sword training so it was expected. However, she thought, he could at least use his brain once in awhile. Kagome rolled her eyes. Hopefully they would be fine without her healing them. They did say the fight wasn't to the death right?

Sensing her worries Miroku decided to chime in. Knowing full well Kagome would worry over the demons, especially since she said something along the lines of no healing. Kagome was a kind girl and Miroku felt as her almost spirit guide that he had to make sure she knew that not everything would come to an end if she wasn't caring.

"Kagome-chan, You needn't worry about the inu demons. They will be able to regenerate anything that happens. Besides in demon culture this is a very natural occurrence. Demons can go through up to four alpha fights in just their 100 years of life. It is their culture." Miroku looked over at Sango, hoping she would reassure the statement. Kagome was from a different era and it was hard for her to understand violence, especially if it was needed for a demon pack.

Sango chimed in also, wanting to set her sister at ease. "Yes Kagome-chan, Miroku is right. It is one of the first things they teach us as slayers. Never interfere with an alpha fight. They often will kill the other if you do. Its because they have to assert their dominance and if something interrupts the submit they feel it will never happen. I know that's not comforting but Sesshomaru will not kill Inuyasha unless Inuyasha is hard headed." Sango's eyes widened.

As did the rest of the group.

The definition of Inuyasha's personality was stubbornness.

"Maybe we should watch the battle and only interfere if it looks like Inuyasha won't submit. Ya know, to coax him into doing it?" Kagome looked at Sango and Miroku, eyes pleading.

"There aren't any rules that forbid us from watching…" Sango trailed off.

Simultaneously the group gathered up their belongings and followed after the Demon siblings. Rin and Shippo somehow had slept through that entire ordeal. It was still very early in the morning the dew still on the grass. So it was natural that they were sleeping, having been tuckered out after all their play. Kagome picked up Shippo, gesturing for Miroku to handle Rin. Oh wait, she stopped him. Deciding Sango was the better choice because Sesshomaru might not like Miroku the pervert handling his kid. Even though she was a kid… They should take no chances.

Sango put Kirara on her shoulder and picked up Rin. Rin instinctively wrapped her arms around Sango's neck, but continued to slumber peacefully. Both Kagome and Sango smiled at each other then. They made for a sweet moment in a hectic world.

They reached the clearing with little time to spare before the battle began. Sango whispered to them all that there was rules that they had missed before hand, likely stating no killing, no taking of appendages, and the rules for submitting. It was almost like a duel from a movie! It was something that Kagome kind of wanted to see from the beginning, never seeing an alpha fight before. But heck there was no rewind in the feudal era.

They all sat quietly and watched the two brothers staring each other down.

"Miko" Sesshomaru called out. Turning his head to look at Kagome.

"errrh?" She responded, surprised that he was calling her name.

"We need someone to officiate since there are no other clansmen here. You only need to yell go, and stop when Inuyasha will submit."

"HEY WAIT A SECOND DON'T YOU MEAN WHEN YOU SUBMIT?" Inuyasha butted in.

Sesshomaru smirked. It was so easy to get a rise out of his half sibling. He almost didn't know why he didn't keep the brat. Oh yes that's right because he's a stain on his families honor and acts like a barbarian. He would constantly have ringing ears if the boy was around. He was surprised that Inuyasha wasn't deaf because of his own incessant yelling.

Kagome thought it was a good time to agree as any, before Inuyasha decided to foolishly start the match without an officiator.

"uhhh sure, on the count of three I guess?" she looked at Sesshomaru for approval. When he nodded she started counting.

"San…Ni…Ichi,…Start" She counted down.

Wind flared up in the little clearing as soon as Kagome yelled start. Sesshomaru decided now was the time to show his brother his true powers. Since they weren't using weapons and they weren't using true forms since Inuyasha didn't have one, he was left using just his straight youki. His aura flared magnificently, Ah it felt so good to be free of the confines that he strapped it into. It wouldn't be good running around with this sort of power out. No one would listen to him. They would all run away in terror.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He had no idea Sesshomaru had this much power. No matter he would stomp that pompous ass into the ground even with that much power.

The little group off to the side gasped. Sesshomaru had to of gone easy on Inuyasha all those times. His power rolled off him in waves, it was oppressive. Both Kagome and Miroku thought they were going to suffocate from it. Sango could also feel it, being that she was trained to. They wondered how they weren't dead many times over. Kagome always wondered why Sesshomaru didn't just kill Inuyasha, but this brought about a new light. Before it seemed as though Sesshomaru would just scrape by, Inuyasha being just as powerful. But now it seemed as though he had always gone easy on his little brother. This power was immense. It was filling the clearing with its suffocating influence.

Sesshomaru smirked.

"Brother then would have been the time to defeat me, since the Miko told us to start. But now it is too late. I will show you how easy it is for this Sesshomaru to make you my bitch." Sesshomaru's smirk widened confidentially. It was now a malicious smile, showing just how much Sesshomaru was going to enjoy this beat down.

Inuyasha almost quivered. Sesshomaru's full power was now out. It was so commanding it made him shake in his proverbial boots. Gaining that Inuyasha confidence he decided to remark on Sesshomaru's pansy power. Heh pansy power.

"Sesshomaru- you think just because you let yourself go with that pansy power of yours *snicker* that you can defeat me? I will still come up on top!" Inuyasha didn't have time to blink before Sesshomaru slammed him into the ground.

"You will learn to respect your elder brother, Hanyou." Sesshomaru looked almost bored as he pulled Inuyasha's limp body from the ground into the air. Inuyasha clawed wildly as Sesshomaru's arm, trying to get out of his suffocating hold. Sesshomaru's very youki lashed out at Inuyasha. It surrounded him whipping him slashing him, it was almost as if it was so thick with power that it had density.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. maybe he wasn't going to win. NO! He wouldn't give up. Inuyasha bent over and _bit_ Sesshomaru's fingers. Shocked, Sesshomaru let his grip loosen… for a split second to long. Inuyasha released himself from Sesshomaru's hold and fell the ground on his feet. He swiftly punched his brother in the face, expecting a reaction when there was none. Surely he should have flown back with how much power I put into it, Inuyasha thought. But it was as if Sesshomaru was a stone wall. Still merely looking bored, staring down at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha for the first time in his life felt true terror. Why hadn't Sesshomaru killed him all those times? Was he going easy? It opened Inuyasha up to so many more questions. They all flitted across his brain rapidly. How was he going to cope with this knowing that his brother was so powerful that he could have killed him thousands of times over yet didn't? This was no time to think though. Sesshomaru already had another attack coming, to quick for Inuyasha to see, or even dodge at this close range.

Sesshomaru used his knee to gracefully slam Inuyasha into the air. Inuyasha sailed up, still in a daze wondering where he was, only to be elbowed back into the ground. Inuyasha's mind struggled to keep up. Sesshomaru came down on Inuyasha, holding his arm across the broken hanyou's throat.

"submit."

Inuyasha didn't have anything else to say but to submit. He was curious as to why his brother hadnt killed him. And for once in his life felt like he had been wrong about something. He wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"I submit, to you elder brother Sesshomaru, no other. " Inuyasha hung his head. Even though he was willing to submit, it still hurt his pride greatly. He was always the leader of this group. Now that changed.

Sesshomaru's malicious grin was replaced by just a small smirk. His eyes danced merrily. He had always wanted to show Inuyasha his true power. But knew that if he did it in a regular fight with him, the hanyou would do something to get himself killed out of fear.

They both stood and looked over at the group. They both had minor damage. Sesshomaru's arm was clawed up and Inuyasha had bruises all over his front and back. But nothing to serious as to require a healer.

Miroku piped up. "See Kagome, they are fine!" They all turned and looked at her.

She was looking a little green. The immense power from Sesshomaru clashed with her reiki and it was difficult for her an untrained Miko to hold it back in retaliation.

She wretched.

S

P

A

C

e

a/n: And that is chp 7; I hope it was enjoyable. I keep trying to make chapters longer but I don't seem to have it in me. I am a very impatient person. also I was going to write when Kagome was counting

san, ni, ichi, go but it would have looked like 3, 2, 1, 5….because 5 is go in japanese and start seemed a little awkward to me. But meh it works!

Please read and review!

Thanks

Vampireluv.


End file.
